


Fright

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Smee's eyes settled on a portrait of Captain Hook's mother. He cried out and stepped back. Smee refused to glance at the hideous features. *I guess Captain Hook forgot to hide the portrait behind a curtain.*Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Hook's Christmas, Professor Smee, etc.





	Fright

I never created Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Smee's eyes settled on a portrait of Captain Hook's mother. He cried out and stepped back. Smee refused to glance at the hideous features. *I guess Captain Hook forgot to hide the portrait behind a curtain.* He suddenly remembered Captain Hook's disfigured betrothed. Cecilia. The woman Captain Hook bought after he went to a carnival recently.

Smee went to check on Captain Hook. He saw Cecilia in Captain Hook's arms while they were still under a blanket. His eyes widened as soon as he viewed Cecilia's bald head with long teeth. Smee ran from the bed and to a wall. 

*At least I'm far from everything scary.* Smee began to cry out again after he saw Hook's mother's portrait.

 

THE END


End file.
